


Blood Drive

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: AU, Doctor Renner - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Blood Drive

 

 

 _Has this fucking elevator always been so damn slow?_  
A last-minute conference call almost made you miss your time-slot in your company's blood drive.  
  
_Finally_  
  
You step out of the elevator and make your way to checkpoint 1 (registration).  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
Three people are waiting in line, but you see that none of them is carrying a yellow Blood Donation Pass – first-time donors.  
And this means you can pass them at checkpoint 2, because it will take them ages to fill out the form.  
You decide to skip checkpoint 2 completely, almost running from checkpoint 1 to 3 (temperature  & hemoglobin), head down, checking boxes on the form.  
  
You're the only one at checkpoint 3.  
You wait impatiently while the orderly takes your temperature and a drop of blood from your ear, scribbles numbers on to your form, signs it, and hands it back to you.  
  
On the way to checkpoint 4 you force yourself to calm down.  
You have been giving blood regularly for years now and you're grateful that your company hosts a regular blood drive. For two years you saw the same faces – nurses, orderlies, doctor.  
But when you knocked on the door of the temporary doctor's office four month ago, you were swept off your feet. Okay, not when you knocked, but when, instead of just calling you in, he opened the door for you.  
You were expecting the same doctor as always – a nice, little, old guy – so you were looking down to meet his eyes...and found yourself staring at the V-neck of dark-blue scrubs with the slightest bit of chest hair peeking out.  
  
_Fuck manscaping!_  
  
Bewildered, you had lifted your gaze from his chest to his eyes, taking in his gorgeous mouth on the way.  
  
_How are those eyes even possible? Are they blue or green or both? And, dear God, since when are crow's feet so sexy?_  
  
Thanks to your poker-face none of your inner turmoil showed.  
“I'm Doctor Renner, but you can call me Jeremy.”  
_Wait, what?_  You shook his hand – his warm, rough, big hand – and sat down.  
He put the pressure cuff on your arm and slid his hand down your arm to your wrist to take your pulse.  
And that's when your body betrayed you. You could feel your pulse quickening under his fingers – long, thick, knobby fingers.  
  
_What is he doing? Those blood pressure meters also measure the pulse._  
  
After looking at the monitor sceptically he re-adjusted the cuff on your arm and started the machine again. While the cuff was filling with air you were desperately trying to get a grip, staring at the wall in front of you. It worked, but only because he wasn't touching you this time. Satisfied with the new numbers he wrote them down on your form, handed it to you, and you practically fled the room to finally give blood.  
  
  
Today you're torn between wanting to see him again and hoping he isn't here.  
When you reach the door it's only partially closed, you knock and tentatively push it open, steeling yourself.  
And there he is, giving you heart palpitations just by sitting there.  
“Doctor Renner,” you smile at him.  
“Didn't I tell you to call me Jeremy?”  
“I bet you're saying that to all your patients.”  
“No, never done that before and not again since,” he says with a smile. “that was just for you.”  
  
_Kill me now._  
  
You smile back at him and close the door behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
